vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hope Mikaelson
Niklaus and Hayley's Unborn Baby was mentioned in The Originals. This baby will be a member of the Mikaelson Family. History The baby was conceived in the episode Bring It On. ' It has been revealed that the baby will be a half-vampire, half-werewolf hybrid (''however, it is still unknown if the baby will be part human or even part warlock/witch - due to the heritage of it's grandmother, Esther, a witch.) Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season 4 In the episode The Originals, The witch Sophie revealed that the werewolf Hayley was in fact pregnant with Klaus' child. She revealed that the baby is one of natures so called "loopholes'". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' wolf half that it was conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the baby and it's mother. Niklaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Elijah, and an exchange from Camille ( the brave bartender ), he later changes his mind. When Elijah asked him about Hayley and their unborn child, Klaus replied to him that "''every king needs an heir." Throughout The Originals Series Season One In Always and Forever, Elijah tells Sophie that he believes this child will be a way for Klaus to finally be happy. Sophie is glad he feels that way, as she blackmails him. If he gets Klaus to co-operate with their demands, since Marcel already drove the werewolves from the French Quarter, nobody will have to know of the existence of a hybrid baby. In a later phone conversation with Rebekah, Elijah swears he will not let anything happen to the baby. In[[ House of the Rising Son| House of the Rising Son]], When Rebekah arrives in New Orleans looking for Elijah, she meets Hayley, commenting her "supernatural, miracle baby bump" isn't showing. After a short conversation with Niklaus about the whereabouts of their elder brother, Rebekah takes Hayley to the basement of their house, showing her the coffins, before warning her to get out of New Orleans while she can, because once the baby is born, Niklaus will be "planning a coffin for her." Hayley comments that the witches cast a spell; if she leaves New Orleans, she and the baby will die. Rebekah's words clearly affecting her, Hayley heads to Jardin Gris, inquiring wolfsbane in an attempt to abort the baby. She sits on a bench at night, pouring the poison into a cup of tea, urging herself to drink it. She is about to drink when she hears rustling behind her. Vampires appear in front of her, saying wolves aren't welcome. Hayley, fed up of being told what to do by vampires, tosses the cup at him and attempts to flee. Rebekah suddenly shows up, ripping the heart out of one of the vampire's, and snapping the neck of the other, saving Hayley's life. After Klaus hears of Hayley leaving the house, he berates her and demands to know what she was doing. In a rage, Hayley growls that she wanted to put the baby out of it's misery, a comment which Klaus begins to choke her over, showing he clearly cares for the baby. The day after, Klaus slowly walks into Hayley's room whilst she is supposedly sleeping. He notices the bottle of wolfsbane and sniffs the top. Hayley then tells him that she didn't use it, Klaus asks her why, as she could've been free from "all of this." Hayley says that when she was being attacked, she wasn't just protecting herself, she was protecting her child and she didn't want to let anyone hurt it. In Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley is walking by the pool at night, and she suddenly looks up to see herself face to face with a wolf. Sabine suddenly appears and tells her that the wolf is drawn to her because of the baby, before telling her that she knows some charms in which can reveal the baby's gender, admitting that it is not really magic that she will be using. Later on, Hayley is lying on a kitchen table with Sabine dangling a pendant over her stomach. She tells her that she thinks it's a girl before suddenly stopping. Hayley says "don't tell me I'm having a mini-Klaus" before Sabine drops the pendant and gasps, repeating the same sentence leaving Hayley confused at her words. Some time later, Klaus walks into the room whilst Hayley is seated on her laptop, and she reveals that she thinks their child is a girl; unseen to her, Klaus smiles at the news. As he leaves, Hayley is seen typing the sentence Sabine repeated onto her laptop. In Girl in New Orleans, Agnes talks Hayley into going to a doctor out in the bayou. The doctor tells Hayley that her child is healthy. Then Hayley is attacked by some witches who attempt to kill her and her baby, but she manages to escape and fight them off, until Rebekah eventually comes to save her. However, they are both then shot, and Hayley goes missing. When Hayley shows up later, she has forgotten what has happened, but believes that a wolf is looking after her, and has killed the witches after her to protect her. Her wounds have also all healed, and is revealed that her own baby has healed her due to it's vampire healing blood, inherited from it's father, Klaus. In Fruit of the Posioned Tree, Agnes enacts a plan to kill the child, by using the link between Sophie and Hayley. She uses a cursed object to cause Hayley's temperature to spike rapidly in order to cause a miscarriage. Sophie works with Elijah to lower Hayley's temperature and heart rate, until Davina, through Elijah's machinations, could unwittingly severe the link between Sophie and Hayley, saving the baby's life. Powers and Abilities *'Healing Powers - '''He/She was able to heal Hayley's wounds. Rebekah assumes that this is possible due to the baby's vampire healing blood, inherited from his/her father, Klaus. Physical Appearance TBA Trivia *Sophie describes the baby as "one of nature's loopholes" in ''The Originals. *Elijah believes Klaus' child is the key in reuniting his family. *The child was able to heal Hayley from her injuries sustained in Girl in New Orleans. *Sabine did a test to see whether or not the baby was a boy or a girl, and while it did say girl, she openly admitted that their was no magic behind the test, and that it was just an old superstition meaning that the gender of the baby is still unknown. *Sabine also had a vision that the child will be the death of all witches. *Due to the baby being half vampire, it is doubtful that he or she will inherit any magical abilities from his or her grandmother Esther, assuming that werewolves are even capable of being witches Gallery Hayley4x03.PNG|Hayley, the baby's mother Klaususu.png|Klaus, the baby's father Tumblr mjol2pd3rG1rjsycho1 500.gif|Klaus and Hayley kissing KlausHaley.jpg|Klayley 1.gif|''"Niklaus!.. Listen"'' Klaus and Hayley's Child.jpg|Baby's heartbeat DnSv-uKCLZg.jpg|Klaus in shock References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Unknown species Category:Hybrids